


Distractions

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night at the Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rufus and Reno late at night in the office. Just some cute fluff I had in my head and wanted to write out.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Series: Professional Boundaries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Kudos: 18





	Distractions

The office was only lit with the soft glow of the lights that had been turned down a bit. Even the glow of the mako reactors seemed to be soft and pale now as the office door to the president’s office was shut. The stack of papers that the Director had brought in were already started, and while it wasn’t a lot, the fact that it was being done day after day was starting to weigh on the two men still left in the office.

Rufus Shinra sighed softly as he lifted his gaze from his papers to stare across his office to the red head currently stretched out on the couch. They had stayed late at the office to finish some work, and Tseng had just dropped off the last stack of things before returning to his own office to do his work. Between the three of them, they rarely ever seemed to leave the office, now that Rufus was in charge. It allowed them more time to do things, and to be around each other, yes, but doing nothing but work was starting to weigh them all down.

The blonde set his pen down, watching Reno as he flicked through things on the computer and a small smirk crossed the blonde’s lips before he stood up. He had an idea on how to get that irritated expression off of Reno’s face, and he stepped around the desk as quietly as he could. Reno didn’t seem to even notice him, as he made his way across the room, and stopped behind his head. Rufus was tempted reach out and brush his fingers through the long red hair that was hanging over the edge of the couch, but he simply bent over, hands resting on either side of Reno’s head.

“What are you finishing, Reno?” His voice was a low murmur and he was a little annoyed that it didn’t cause Reno to really stir. In fact, it didn’t get a single reaction out of him and he was ignored as he kept writing on the keyboard. Rufus’ smirk faded a bit but he wasn’t about to be ignored. He was Rufus Shinra dammit, and Reno was going to have to learn the hard way, it seemed, not to ignore him.

He moved his hands over Reno’s shoulder, sliding them down the front of the open jacket as he did. It wasn’t often he was touchy like this, but after spending their entire week doing nothing but work, he needed a distraction. Rufus almost chuckled as he noticed how Reno’s fingers seemed to slow for a moment before continuing. He made sure to press a little with the heel of his hands, letting the gloves press against Reno’s skin before moving one hand to gently tilt Reno’s head up to him and kiss him.

Reno met his lips almost eagerly, pressing up a bit into him and Rufus pressed him back down into the couch. The kiss wasn’t anything rough or harsh, but it was gentle, and soft. Nothing like the demanding heat Rufus felt every time those soft lips moved against his. After a moment though, he pulled back to breath, and Reno took the chance to move the laptop onto the table and sit up.

The hands tugging at him weren’t really needed, but Rufus didn’t complain as he was pulled into Reno’s lap and they kissed again. There was no real reason to speak, they knew words weren’t needed as Reno sat back a bit and let Rufus lean against him. He kept one hand on Reno’s chest, feeling the steady beat of the heart there while his other hand came up to brush through the soft red hair, pulling it out of it’s ponytail.

“Boss, we really should get this paperwork finished.” Reno murmured as they finally pulled away. Blue eyes met, holding each other. Rufus didn’t say anything, twirling the strands of red between his gloved fingers and studying the man he was currently sitting on. “… Rufus.”

“Hush. Allow me just one more moment, Reno.” Rufus said softly. “We’ve been working too hard this past few weeks and you know it was well as I do. Even Tseng has…. The only difference is that unlike Tseng, I currently can stop you from overdoing it.”

“I don’t think so, boss. You’re just as overworked and stressed as we are.” Reno pointed out, wrapping his arms around Rufus. He was grateful the blonde didn’t wear the large bulky coat he usually had in the office- it made it easier for him to feel the muscles hidden under all those layers. “If we didn’t take on the extra work, you would be even more stressed.”

“Well, I do have some extra work you can do right now.” Rufus raised an eyebrow slightly as Reno grinned slightly.

“… Yeah. I think I can handle one extra assignment.” He laughed softly before leaning in and kissing Rufus again, moving them so the blonde was on his back. “But after this, we really need to finish this work and head to a bed.” He commented, loosening Rufus’ tie a little.

“Well then, perhaps if we’re headed to a bed, Reno, we should get the work done first… But just one more before I head back to my desk.” Rufus said, pulling the red head down to press their lips together yet again. They both knew they needed to finish their work, but for now, just sitting together with the glow of the lights as low as possible, and in each others arms, it could wait a few more minutes.


End file.
